The Reunion
by Delta the Hedgehog
Summary: Delta the Hedgehog hasn't seen Sonic and the gang in about 3 yrs so he decides to have a reunion at his house on Emerald Beach. When Kal0 the fox shows up grown and sexy, Delta can't resist her and her advances. Rated M for language and sexual situations.
1. An Unexpected Guest

Me: Hey people! Well, here's the reposted chapter 1.

Delta: About time you got back into this story.

Me: Shut it. Only reason you're saying that is because you're in the story.

Delta: Yea. That and this is the best story you've written so far.

Me (eyes narrows): Oh is it now? Do you truthfully mean that or are you saying that because you **might** be getting a little action in this story?

Delta: ……

Me: Like I thought.

Kal0 (comes out of nowhere and tackles Delta): Hi Delta!

Delta: Ugh… Hi Kal0. Why did you tackle me?

Kal0: I haven't seen you in like forever! It's been like 7 years!

Delta: More like 7 months Kal0.

Kal0: Same difference. Oh, hi author guy!

Me: Hey Kal0. Well, since you two seem to be getting reacquainted, I'll do the disclaimer (Kal0 and Delta blushes).

Delta: Shut up!

Me: Anyway, I do not own SEGA, Sonic Team, or any of their characters and creations because I if I did, I would be rich.

Delta and Kal0: Which he isn't.

Me: You didn't need to remind me. Also, Kal0 the fox belongs to the author Kal0-and-Summer. (Thanks for letting me use Kal0!)

Kal0: Damn straight!

Me: (sweat drops) Well, enjoy the story!

* * *

A/N: Here are the ages. This is the only time I'm posting them. 

Ages: Delta- 18

Kal0- 19 (Kal0: Yay! I'm older!)

Sonic- 24

Amy- 22

Knuckles- 25

Rouge- 27

Tails- 17

Cream-16

Shadow- Unknown (50 something maybe?)

Vanilla- 30

Vector- 28

Charmy- 16

Espio- 24

Omega- ?

* * *

**The Reunion**

The sun rose over the shimmering blue waters of Emerald Beach, shining light on Delta's beach house on the coastline. The sun's rays penetrated the balcony window of his upstairs bedroom, hitting Delta in the face and waking him up.

"Ugh… Damn, what time is it?" Delta said groggily, bothered by the sunlight. He looked at his clock, _"7:45. Well, I guess it'll be better to start early today." _He thought.

Delta got up, brushed his frizzy quills, threw on his baggy black jeans, tied his sneakers, and walked out onto the balcony to get ready for his morning run.

Delta always ran first thing in the morning before breakfast. It helped him to fully wake up, trained him to get faster, stay in shape, and more importantly of all, it gave him a bigger appetite when he finished.

"_O.k., let's do this."_ Delta thought.

He jumped about 20 feet in the air from the balcony, did multiple front flips, and landed on his left hand and right knee on the beach, causing a wall of sand to rise around him. Before the sand got a chance to fall back down he took off.

Delta raced down the coastline at top speed and reached the other end of the beach when, instantaneously, he planted his foot in the ground, made a cut, and accelerated at full speed towards the sea, now running on top of the water.

"_Come on faster, faster! I'm almost there…"_ Delta thought, trying to reach full speed. _"Got it!"_ He went into a sonic boom, made a u-turn at full speed, and headed back to his house.

When he got home, he ate breakfast and started to clean the house. Delta was cleaning the house because he was having a reunion/party at his house and if they wanted Sonic and his friends can stay the night. He didn't really know who was staying over or not so he decided to clean all 7 guest rooms. It wasn't going to take long as nobody used the rooms anyway.

Delta was excited because he hadn't seen Sonic and the gang for almost 3 years. As a matter of fact, the only people he really kept in contact with were Vanilla and Cream the Rabbit as he called them on a regular basis. Still, he has not physically seen them for about a year.

Delta did not know the reason why everybody didn't see each other more often, he just assumed everybody was really busy and had no time to see each other. The last everyone saw each other (to his knowledge) was about 3 years ago at Sonic and Amy's wedding.

Since then, from what he had heard from Vanilla and Cream, Sonic and Amy had a baby girl but Delta hadn't seen the child yet. They live right outside of Station Square

Knuckles is still watching the Master Emerald on Angel Island as he's always been. However, there have been rumors flying around that he has girlfriend now and it's not a certain bat, according to Sonic…

Tails, now 17, built a brand new house in the Mystic Ruins with a state of the art workshop. Cream told Delta that the workshop ran underground and was bigger than the house itself. Also, the workshop had an aircraft hangar that opened from the side of a cliff near his house. Delta found this last part a little hard to believe but then again, he wouldn't be too surprised if was true, saying how smart Tails is.

Shadow and Omega stayed with Rouge at Club Rouge. From what he heard though, Shadow physically ran the club. Rouge just played an ownership role. Omega was the one man, or robot rather, security at the club. Delta couldn't help but laugh to himself about the time where he saw on the news that Omega nearly killed somebody because a group of thugs was fighting in the club.

The Chaotix Detective Agency are now world famous. Vector, Espio, and Charmy became international heroes after they somehow captured the # 1 wanted criminal in the world. It was some guy named Osama bin Laden or something like that, Delta couldn't remember. Needless to say, the Chaotix Detective Agency, (or the CDA as it's referred to now) grabbed worldwide fame and very nice reward. The three are now pretty well off and now they have a brand new, huge HQ building in the heart of Station Square.

Another person Delta was thinking often about lately was Kal0 the fox. He hadn't seen her since she moved away on her own 3 years ago. As matter of fact, nobody has had any type of contact with Kal0 since she left. She didn't even show up to Sonic and Amy's wedding. She had been living with Tails but decided to move away...

_Flashback_

_Delta was sitting on a bench the park. It was beautiful outside today and he decided to spend sometime outside. He then saw Kal0 walking towards him, looking unusually downtrodden. _

"_Hey Delta, there's something I need to tell you." She said somberly._

"_Sure Kal0. What's up?" Delta said, unsure why she was so sad today._

_There was silence for a few minutes as Kal0 seemed to be contemplating something. All of sudden she blurted out…_

"_Delta I'm leaving."_

_Delta was confused to why she would say something like this all of a sudden. "What? You're leaving?"_

"_Yes Delta! I'm moving! I'm leaving this place! I can't take living here anymore!" Kal0 yelled with tears streaming down her face._

_Delta was starting to feel a little worried. He knew Kal0 had a tendency to get emotional at times but he's never seen her so distraught. Not since the night Tails told her he didn't love her like she did him… _

"_Why would you just up and leave all of a sudden? Is living with Tails that bad?" Delta asked. Kal0 didn't answer as her head was in her hands. Then, a thought flashed through Delta's mind and anger began to rise in him and his eyes began to turn red, as they always did when he got extremely angry._

"_Kal0, look at me." Delta said firmly. She looked up to see Delta's crimson red eyes glaring into her own and started to get scared as she knew when Delta was really pissed off, his eyes would turn red._

"_Kal0. Tell me, did Tails do anything to hurt you in anyway?" Delta growled dangerously. Delta already wasn't on the best of terms with Tails lately and if he found out Tails did something to hurt Kal0 further…_

"_No No! Tails didn't do anything to me!" Kal0 pleaded, hoping to calm Delta down._

"_Oh ok. Then why do you want to leave so suddenly?" Delta said, calming down._

"_You don't understand. I just can't take living with a guy anymore that has already rejected my love and loves another girl that I, in all honesty, hate." Delta twitched slightly when she said that. He knew Kal0 didn't like Cream mainly because she felt Cream would get in between her and Tails. But to hate her? _

"_Delta, you're the only person who really cares for me around here and I really appreciate that. It's just; I think I need a new start somewhere else." Kal0 said somberly._

_Delta was feeling anxious. He promised to always to look out for Kal0 and he just didn't want to just leave like this, not by herself. "Wait Kal0, maybe we can work something out-"_

_Kal0 interrupted him. "No Delta, I already made my mind up. I'm leaving. But I promise you, we'll see each other again someday." Kal0 said, standing up. __"Goodbye Delta…" She then started to run away._

"_Wait! Kal0!" Delta tried to yell out to her, but she kept going, not looking back._

_Flashback End_

Those were Kal0's last words to Delta before she left. At the time, Delta was getting ready to move into his now current house and he was going to offer Kal0 to stay with him. However, she left so fast that he never really got a chance to ask her. Delta hasn't seen her since that day 3 years ago.

"_I wonder where she is right now. I wish she would come."_ Delta thought. However, Delta didn't expect that because nobody knew where she was and Delta wouldn't how Kal0 would find out about the party.

"Oh well. Better finish cleaning up." Delta said sighing.

_**

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Delta's house... **_

A fox girl with grayish white fur and a white tail with a grey tip is looking at a piece of paper with directions written on it…

"1196 Emerald Drive. This must be the house! I got to remember to thank Vanilla later." The fox girl looked at the beach house with a bright smile on her face.

After living on her own for three years, Kal0 the fox matured both physically and mentally. She was now 19 yrs old and fully grown woman. However her wardrobe hadn't changed much, she basically wore the same clothes she did before, a purple shirt, jeans and cowboy boots. But now her clothes are what one would call "sexier" than the ones she wore when she was younger. She wore a tight purple shirt that showed a good amount of cleavage. She wore tight jeans that showed off her fully developed curves, curves that would make Rouge proud. And she still wore the cowboy boots, but they were sleeker and more fitting this time around.

Her fur was still grayish white but it was sleeker and shinier giving her a radiating appearance. Her white and grey-tipped tail had grown a few inches longer and had a softer texture to it. Also, Kal0's hair grew considerably longer and managed to become straight, her bangs now almost completely covering the left side of her face.

Kal0 also became mentally tougher and sharper while living on her own. It seems like the rational part of her brain began to function properly as she lived on her own. She found out how tough life can be and she learned many life lessons. She's still the fun-loving and rather unpredictable girl as she always been but she's a little more calculating in her actions than before. She doesn't act crazy all the time like she used to but she still is quirky and random at times. Kal0 still is a mechanical genius and still has her love of building things. She still has her little robot around her neck and she always keeps her trusty wrench in her purse.

Kal0 fixed up her hair and ran her hands over her body to check if she looked alright. After she was finished she walked up to door and was getting ready to ring the doorbell when suddenly she stopped.

The real reason Kal0 came was to confess her long-standing love to Delta, a love that began emerged after Tails rejected Kal0 and Delta consoled her. Also, she wanted to bed him if possible in the process, she just couldn't resist him. Although Kal0 told Vanilla over the phone she was coming to see her old friends, Kal0 didn't really give a care about anybody else but Delta. Although, Kal0 did want to annoy Shadow a bit though while she's here…

"_Before I ring the doorbell,"_ Kal0 thought, _"I need to make sure I don't pounce on Delta as soon as he opens the door."_

"_**But he's so damn sexy…"**_a voice in Kal0's head echoed.

"I know I know but if I jumped on him and tried to do it right on the floor, that would mess everything up. Besides, other people are coming to the party….

"_**Alright, but don't keep me waiting long. I want him now!"**_the same voice echoed.

"I want him as much as you do but it would be more fun if I seduced him in the process." Kal0 thought with a smirk on her face.

"_**True. Ok we'll seduce him first, it will make everything more exciting."**_the voice said.

"Yes it would. Ok… I'm ready." Kal0 said. She took a deep breath to calm herself and then rang the doorbell.

_**

* * *

Back in the house... **_

DING-DONG!

"_Wow, the first person already?"_ Delta thought. He looked at a clock, _"Well it is noon. Just got to finish this last room…"_

DING-DONG!

"Be there in a second!" Delta yelled, hoping his guest would hear. "Almost done…" he said to himself, trying to finish making the last bed up.

DING-DONG!

"Be right there!" Delta yelled with slightly more annoyance in his voice. "Done!" Delta dashed out the room and leaped down the stairs.

DING-DONG!

"ALRIGHT, I'M COMING!" Delta yelled. "Damn, people have no patience these days…" Delta said to himself, annoyed. He hated when people rung his doorbell more than three times.

"Hey, open up in there!" a female's voice came from the outside.

"_Wait, a girl's voice?"_ Delta thought, confused. _"Cream is much more polite than that and it doesn't sound like Rouge or Amy's voice. I wonder who it is."_ He thought curiously as he opened the door.

Delta's eyes widened in shock as he saw the beautiful girl standing in the doorway.

"Ka...Ka...Ka...Kal0?" Delta stuttered, at a loss for words.

"Miss me Delta?" Kal0 said seductively with a smirk on her face.

* * *

O.k. First chapter reposted! I know I said I was only going to make minor changes but I decided to add that little flashback this time around just to shed some light on how that conservation could have went. I feel a little more confidant in this chapter this time around. Hope you enjoy it all the same! Peace! 


	2. Seduction

Me: Yes, second chapter reposted!

Kal0: Yay!

Delta: It seems like you really dedicated to this story again.

Me: Are you questioning my commitment?

Delta: Uh yea. Do I have to remind you that it took you 7 months to finally update this story?

Me: (sits in corner depressed) You didn't have to remind me again.

Delta: He seems to taking it pretty hard. Well, since he's sulking, I'll do the disclaimer-

Kal0: Ooh Delta! Can I do the disclaimer please? Pretty please with a donut, sugar and marshmallows on top?

Delta: Uh sure. Go ahead.

Kal0: Yay! The author does not own SEGA, Sonic Team, or any of their characters and creations. Also, Kal0 the fox belongs to the author Kal0-and-Summer.

Delta: You are Kal0 the fox.

Kal0: Yea, that's my name.

Delta: Then why did you refer to yourself in the third person?

Kal0: Third person? Is the author guy the third person?

Delta: Never mind. Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

"Kal0, is that you?" Delta asked, still confused. 

"Of course it's me silly. You don't recognize your old friend Kal0?" Kal0 said playfully.

"Yea, it's just you look completely different from when I last saw you. You look great.

"_No, she doesn't look great, she's fucking sexy."_ He thought as he looked her over again. "It's almost like you're a totally different girl…" Delta said with a curious look on his face.

"Ok, you want proof that I'm Kal0? Cool, here it is…" Kal0 paused for a second and then said in a faux Arnold Schwarzenegger voice, "Hello terminator."

Delta closed his eyes and a smile came across his face. _"Yep, it's her."_ Delta thought to himself. He could never forget the nickname Kal0 gave him a long time ago when he first met her. Kal0 called him that because she said Delta machine arms make him look the terminator from the movies. Although he protested the nickname at first, he actually grew to like it as it was a symbol of his friendship with Kal0.

"You never change." Delta said with a smile.

"I knew you would remember me!" Kal0 said ecstatically. She jumped onto Delta and gave him a hug with so much force that it almost knocked Delta over.

"I'm glad that you're excited to see me." Delta said as he was returning the hug.

"You're the only reason why I came." Kal0 whispered softly in Delta's ear, causing him to blush a little. "I am?" Delta asked softly back to her while still in the hug.

Kal0 rested her head on Delta shoulder. (Delta still felt it even though his arms are metal. His mechanical arms are like real arms, they change temperatures with Delta body's temperature and he has special motion-sensors on them so he can still feel it when something or someone touches his arm.)

"You don't know how much I missed you." Kal0 said with a tears coming down her face.

Delta felt his shoulder get wet. "You're crying?" Delta said looking at Kal0's face with a sad look on his face.

"Sorry for that." Kal0 apologized, wiping her eyes. "I'm just so happy to see you. You're the only person that really cares about me around here." She said.

"It's alright. I'm here for you now." Delta said to her, pulling her back into a hug. "I broke my promise last time. I promised to always be by your side, no matter what. Now, I will always look out for you, I reassure that." Delta whispered in Kal0's ear.

"Thanks a lot Delta. That really means a lot to me." Kal0 said

Kal0 and Delta stood in the doorway, embracing each other for what seemed to be an eternity (it was only like a minute.) Finally, Delta broke the silence.

"Um… Kal0? I don't want to interrupt this but would you like to come inside? Delta asked.

"Oh yeah! Sorry." Kal0 said. Both of them broke the hug and Delta grabbed Kal0's bag.

"Damn Kal0! What in the hell do you have in here, your whole house? Delta said. Delta could pick up the bag but it was much heavier than he expected.

"Just about." Kal0 said as if it was no big deal. "You wouldn't mind if I stayed here for a while?" Kal0 asked, looking around the house. "It's much nicer here than in my old house."

"You can stay as long as you want. I would prefer you stay here. I'm just saying though, is it necessary to pack all of this stuff?" Delta said, getting ready to take her bag upstairs to the rooms.

"Oh stop complaining. You're strong aren't you?" Kal0 scolded. "Besides I need all that stuff, you know girl stuff."

"Whatever." Delta said walking up the steps with her suitcase.

A minute later, Delta came back down after putting Kal0's suitcase in the room across from his.

"Hey Kal0, I dropped your bag in the room across from mine. It's the last room on the right." Delta said to Kal0, who was sitting on his large living room couch.

"Cool, thanks. Hey, come sit over here near me." Kal0 said, seductively patting the couch.

"Ok…" Delta saw a different look in her eyes from before, but he figured it was nothing and sat **very** close to her.

"Hey Delta, do you have a girlfriend?" Kal0 asked softly, moving her hand unto Delta lap.

"Nah." Delta replied, ignoring Kal0's roaming hand. "There are no good girls around here really." Delta said looking outside the window

"Perfect…" Kal0 muttered under her breath. "Hey Delta…" Kal0 called out to Delta, getting his attention.

"Yes Kal0…" Delta said. As soon Delta turned his head, his lips met with Kal0's lips.

Delta broke the kiss after a few seconds, as his mind initially went into shock from what just happened.

"Kal0, what are you doing?" Delta asked, confused from what just occurred.

"I'm kissing you silly." Kal0 said in a playful tone.

"I know that! What **are **you doing?" Delta exclaimed.

"Delta, I thought you were smarter than this." Kal0 said teasing him. Then in one motion so quick that Delta couldn't react, Kal0 tackled him so he was now lying horizontally on the couch and she then jumped on him and straddled his hips so Delta couldn't move.

"Gotcha now." Kal0 muttered. She then bent down and started to kiss Delta's neck passionately.

"_I know I'm strong enough to move her but my body won't respond."_ Delta thought, his body giving in to passion. _"I got to admit though, this does feel good…" _His mind was now becoming clouded with the enormous amount pheromones Kal0 was emitting from her body, preventing Delta to resist her any longer.

Delta's hands started to caress Kal0's body while now kissing Kal0 directly. They were kissing each other with the passion of newlyweds on their honeymoon, their tongues battling for entry into the others' mouth. Delta's hands roamed unto Kal0's tight ass and gave it a little squeeze, causing Kal0's eyes widen a little in pleasure and her tail to wag excitedly. This turned on Kal0 even more, making Kal0 kiss even more passionately, putting her whole tongue in Delta's mouth. Delta received this as an invitation and moved his hands to unbuckle Kal0's jeans. Delta unbuckled the button; nearly breaking it off, pulled down the zipper and slowly began to pull down her body hugging jeans. He managed to her tail through her tail hole in her jeans and he almost got them all the way off when…

DING-DONG!

"_Fuck! Why now? I almost had him!" _Kal0 yelled in her head.

The doorbell seemed to snap Delta out of his trance. _"Whew, saved by the doorbell."_ Delta thought.

DING-DONG!

"Who is it?" Delta yelled towards the door with Kal0 still lying on top of him.

"It's Cream and Vanilla!" Cream yelled back from outside the house.

"Ok! Be there in a minute!" Delta yelled back. "Ok Kal0, you got to get off of me." Delta said quietly to Kal0, making sure Cream wouldn't hear them.

"Why? I wasn't ready for it to end…" Kal0 whined, giving Delta the sad puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry Kal0 but you have to get off of me." Delta urged. "Just imagine what Cream and Vanilla would think of seeing us two "making love" on the living room couch…" Delta proposed.

Kal0 thought about that scenario for a second. "You're right, that would be kind of embarrassing." Kal0 managed to get off of Delta without falling, despite her jeans down to her ankles. She pulled her jeans all the way back on and went into her room to freshen up.

Delta got up and washed his face as he knew there was lipstick all over it. He calmed himself down before opening door so hopefully Vanilla wouldn't suspect anything. He opened the door and saw a beautiful young rabbit standing in the doorway.

"Hey Cream! How have you been? Delta said cheerfully, giving her a hug.

"I've been fine Delta." Cream said joyfully.

Delta broke the hug and looked at Cream. "Man, Cream you've grown a lot. Also, you've gotten prettier too." Delta said with a smile.

"Thank you." Cream said in a cute and innocent voice.

Cream had grown considerably since she was a teenager. She was as almost as tall as her mother and her body was maturing slowly into a young woman. Cream still had the young, innocent face she did when she was a younger child though. She was wearing an orange shirt that cutoff at her belly button and an orange frilly skirt that was pretty modest but showed enough of her slender legs.

"Yea, you're definitely taking after your mother. Speaking of her, where is she?" Delta asked.

"She's at the car with my bags." Cream replied.

"You left your mom to get your bags? You're a bad daughter." Delta said sarcastically.

"Actually, she told **you** to get the bags." Cream sassed, pointing at Delta.

"Figures as much. All right, go inside and make yourself at home. Kal0 is already here." Delta said.

"She is? I'll go say hi to her!" Cream said cheerfully, skipping into the house.

Delta walked outside to the car and saw Cream's beautiful, ageless mother, Vanilla. She still looked her same beautiful self as she always did since Delta met her 7 years ago. He didn't know her real age (as it would be impolite to ask.) but he figured by Cream's age she had to be at the least, 35 yrs old. However, if you judged her by her looks, you would've thought she wasn't a day past 25.

"Hey Vanilla. You still look great as usual." Delta said. He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Nice to see you again honey. Looks like you've been working out a little huh?" Cream said playfully punching Delta's lean and shirtless chest.

"Got to stay in shape ya know. Where are Cream's bags?" Delta said.

Vanilla pointed to them and Delta picked them up and the both of them walked back to the house. As they walked into the house, a weird odor hit Vanilla. She sniffed it a few more times and a small smirk came across her face as she knew exactly what the odor was.

"Delta, I like your house, it's very nice." Cream said politely walking back up to him.

"Thanks Cream. Hey take your stuff to whatever room you picked." Delta said.

"Ok" Cream said. She took her bags and went to the rooms upstairs.

"Delta, is there somebody here already?" Vanilla asked when Cream went upstairs.

"Yes, Kal0 the fox is here. She's been here for about an hour now." Delta answered.

"That's what I thought." Vanilla said nodding. Her eyes narrowed and she asked "What were you two doing before we got here?" Delta was puzzled by this question at first but then he realized what she meant.

"We didn't do anything!" Delta said quickly, waving his hands frantically in defense.

"Delta, you can't lie to me. I've known you too long. Besides I smelled her body odor as soon as I walked in the door." Vanilla said calmly.

"_Shit, she got me."_ Delta thought.

"You forget, I was your age once. Also, I wasn't as innocent as my daughter is now so I already know what's up. Just tell me what happened and I won't tell anybody else, I promise." Vanilla said.

"Ok, Ok." Delta submitted. "We just made out, honestly. We just about got to 2nd base but Cream rung the doorbell and we stopped." Delta said

"Wow, you must have got her really hot. Next time, just tell us you're busy and we would have waited…" Vanilla said with a wink.

"Vanilla!" Delta said embarrassed. "Besides, she seduced me right on the couch..." Delta try to say his defense, but it only made it worse.

"Right on the couch?" Vanilla asked in amazement.

"_Shit! I let that slip."_ Delta cursed in his mind.

"Wow, I was about to say you two was going at it like rabbits but I never did it on the living room couch. Now I need to say you two were going at it like hedgehogs and foxes." Vanilla said, making herself chuckle with that last joke at the expense of Delta.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone. I'm going to help Cream unpack. Oh and next time you two go at it, make sure you do it somewhere other the couch. People do sit there." Vanilla said failing to keep in her laughter. She walked up the steps and went into Cream's room.

"Whatever." Delta said to himself. He looked at the clock.

"_Only 1:00? I've had full day within an hour. Today's going to be a long day…"_ Delta thought as he flopped on the couch.

* * *

Well, I didn't make that many major changes in this chapter. Chapter 3 will be up very soon and things begin to heat up! How much more you ask? Well if this chapter was like 350 degrees, than the next one will be like 700! Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but I'll let you decide for yourself. Peace! 


	3. Seduction Part II

Me: Here it is! The long-awaited chapter 3!

Delta: Yeah, in every sense of the word.

Me: You know what, I'm getting tried of your smart-ass attitude Delta!

Delta: I'm not being a smart-ass. I'm just stating the facts.

Me: Delta, I think you forget the fact that I'm not only the author, but I'm your creator as well!

Delta: I know. Your point?

Me: You underestimate me. You haven't realized yet just exactly how much pain and torture I can put you through.

Delta: (sarcastically) Oh and what are you going do, have me killed off?

Me: No something worse than that…

Delta: What's worse than being killed- Wait, you wouldn't dare…

Me: Oh I would. Keep testing me and I will. It's as simple as a flick of the wrist…

Delta: (bows) Ok! I'll do anything you want. Just don't put me in a yaoi pairing please!

Me: Well first, don't bring anything up about me not updating for the last 7 months got it?

Delta: Gotcha.

Me: And do the disclaimer for this chapter and we're good.

Delta: Right. The author does not own Sega, Sonic Team, or any of their characters and creations. Also, Kal0 belongs to the author Kal0-and-Summer.

Kal0: (walks in with a sandwich) Anybody call me?

Me: No. Delta was just doing the disclaimer.

Kal0: Ooh next chapter is starting! I can't wait for this one!

Me: Yea, I bet you two are **really** interested in this chapter huh?

Delta and Kal0: (blushes)

* * *

A/N: Oh and I hope I didn't offend any yaoi fans or authors out there. I don't hate any of you guys. Just having a little fun. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Delta started to doze in and out of sleep despite it still being early in the day. His little "session" with Kal0 exhausted him mentally and physically. However, as much as Delta wanted to believe making out with Kal0 was wrong, truthfully, he actually liked it. Her sexy warm body on top of his, her succulent lips touching his, the passion and rush of excitement… 

Maybe he liked it a little too much.

Delta realized this and made a vow to himself.

"_I have to keep myself from any kind of sexual contact with her. I usually have better self-control but for some reason, I can't resist her. But if I got this excited just by making out with her, then I don't know what would happen the next time. I can't risk it again. Kal0 almost got me all the way and we nearly got caught in the process."_ Delta thought, nodding with approval.

"_Right, I just have to watch myself. Besides, it's going to be too many people here anyway even if I __**did**__ want to have sex with her. Yeah too many people…"_ He thought, ending with a yawn. He then stretched out along the couch and went to sleep, with his last thought being that he loved Kal0 as a friend and nothing more.

Yeah, if he wants to convince himself to believe that.

Kal0 walked down the steps to the living room when she saw Delta laid out on the couch. "Delta...?" Kal0 called out, unsure if he was really asleep. However, he didn't move. She then walked up to him and started to stare at him and poke him to see if he would wake up, like a little kid poking a dead bug with a stick. Delta didn't budge an inch.

"Wow, he must be really out. Why is he so tired? I guess from all the cleaning he did." Kal0 said, oblivious to effect she had on him.

"Oh well." Then a smile came across her face. "I wonder how he'll react to this…"

She leaned over to where Delta's head was resting and gently kissed him on the lips. Delta felt it yet he didn't wake up. In his mind, he was dreaming that a beautiful angel was kissing him. He brought this "angel" closer to him for a passionate kiss, failing to realize that in reality, he grabbed Kal0 by the waist and pulled her on top of him. Although Kal0 was surprised and rather startled by this sudden yet unconscious affection by Delta, she had no objections to lying on top of him. (She was quite the happy camper actually.) After several seconds of blissful kissing later, Delta decided to wake up and see who his beautiful angel is in real life. He slowly opened his eyes and his "angel" was none other than…

Kal0 the fox.

Delta jumped back like he seen a ghost, that is, he would've had Kal0 not been lying on top of him.

"Kal0, what are you doing on top of me?!" Delta asked.

"I don't know, you ask me." Kal0 said, slowly running a finger down Delta's naked chest.

"What the---That's what the hell I just did!" Delta exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"Calm down. There's no need to be so loud about it." Kal0 said rather calmly.

Before Delta opened his mouth to argue, he thought about it for a second. He was being kind of loud. Delta took a deep breath and started over.

"Ok. Kal0, what are you doing lying on top of me?" Delta asked again, but more calmly this time.

"The question should be, what were you doing?" Kal0 said playfully, pointing her finger at him.

"_Oh, here she goes again with this shit."_ Delta thought angrily. "I'm serious Kal0!" Delta urged.

"And I'm serious too." Kal0 coolly replied, sitting up.

Delta cringed slightly when Kal0 sat up, as she sat right back on his crotch and was now straddling his hips but it soon felt pretty good to him. He wasn't sure if Kal0 was doing this on purpose or not, but she still had her effect on him nonetheless as a certain body part in his lower region began to get a little "excited."

"What are you talking about?" Delta asked curiously.

Kal0 looked at him with a slightly surprised look on her face. "You must've of been really in dreamland huh?" Kal0 said. Delta glared at her.

"Alright. I'll give you the recap. All I did was give you a little, itty bitty kiss and the next thing I know, you're pulling me on top of you and so here we are." Kal0 stated matter-of-factly.

Despite the slightly annoying tone in her voice when she said that, Delta looked amazed at this bit information. "So you were the one that kissed me?" He asked, completely clueless to what happened.

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner! Tell him what he's won today Johnny!" Kal0 teased. Delta threw her a "very funny, not!" look.

"The only reason I said that is because I had a dream that a beautiful angel was kissing me. I just didn't realize you were actually kissing me." Delta explained

However, Kal0 didn't hear that last part as she got caught up in the "beautiful angel" comment.

"Delta, do you really believe that I'm a beautiful angel?" Kal0 asked with a hint of emotion in her voice.

Delta noticed Kal0 wasn't playing this time by the emotion on her face and in her voice. However, he didn't want to hurt or offend her by flat out saying no because in his heart, he kind of believed she was a beautiful angel. At the same time, he knew if he said yes without wording it right, then this situation could go down a road he vowed not to go down again, at least not now anyway. However, Delta saw no safe way out of this, no matter how he answered. So he decided to throw caution to the wind and say this the best way he can, hoping for the best…

"Well, I don't know about the angel part, but I definitely think without a doubt you're beautiful. Matter of fact, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Delta said with a soft smile on his face, secretly hoping this conversation would end right here, right now.

Unfortunately for Delta, this was much better than what Kal0 expected to hear.

Upon hearing what Delta said, Kal0 slowly closed her eyes and a single tear dropped from her eye. _"That was beautiful what he said. Nobody ever said something that sweet to me. Delta must really love me to say something like that, even though he tries to resist me. Well, that clinches it. He's all mine now, no matter what he or anybody says about it." _Kal0 thought.

However, Delta saw the tear drop from Kal0's eye and was afraid he had said something wrong.

How far from the truth he was.

He managed to push himself up until his face was inches away from Kal0's. "Hey Kal0, are you ok?" Delta asked with concern in his voice.

Kal0 didn't answer right away but inwardly smiled after hearing the concern in his voice, giving her more incentive to take him right now. She then slowly opened her bright blue eyes.

"You sure do know the words to a woman's heart Delta." Kal0 said with a seductive look on her face.

"Huh-" Delta asked, but he didn't even get to finish that phrase as Kal0 pushed him back down on the couch rather forcefully and she put her arms on both sides him so he wouldn't move.

"Kal0 what are you-" Delta began before getting silenced by Kal0's finger.

"Delta, what you said to me, it was most beautiful thing anybody said to me. " Kal0 said lowering her head to Delta's.

"Well, I really mean that from the bottom of my heart and I'm glad you feel that way about what I said." Delta managed to say after Kal0 took her finger off of his mouth.

"But that doesn't-" He tried to add before Kal0 silenced him once again with her finger.

"I know you mean that from the bottom of your heart and that's what I love about you. You've been so nice and sweet to me and now, I'm going give you something for your kindness…" Kal0 said, a devilish smile coming across her features.

Delta already knew where this was going to go and he had to get out of this position immediately.

"Well Kal0, I'm really glad you feel that way about me, honestly. But you really don't have to give me anything-" Delta interjected, before getting cut off by Kal0's finger again, something that was really starting to piss him off.

Kal0 just smiled. "No Delta. There's something you're not understanding about this." Kal0 said firmly. She brought her mouth to Delta's left ear and began to whisper seductively,

"Delta, you're not going anywhere. Me and you, we're going to finish what we started earlier, right here, right now."

Needless to say, Delta's mind went on red alert. He knew she wasn't kidding around this and he had to get out of this now.

"Kal0 no, we can't do that now. Not here and not now. Vanilla and Cream could be coming downstairs any minute now. What if they see us?" Delta urged, but if fell on deaf ears. Kal0's mind was set.

"I don't care. If anything, Cream could learn a little something. You're all mine now…" Kal0 said defiantly, looking at Delta and licking her lips.

"Wait, Kal0 no-" Delta began to plea, but was quieted by a fierce kiss from Kal0. Once again, that intoxicating effect of Kal0's kiss began to kick in. It was like a drug to Delta. His thoughts of resisting her began fade and pure passion started to take over. He soon returned the kiss and started to slowly run his hands all over Kal0's body.

"_Good, he's all mine now."_ Kal0 thought when she felt him return the kiss. She then began to kiss Delta's neck passionately and Delta grunted in satisfaction. Kal0 slowly trailed her tongue down Delta's chest and planted butterfly kisses on his stomach. Delta jolted when she felt Kal0's tongue on his navel and felt her mouth getting closer to his pants. Just as he thought she was getting ready to go down into his pants, Kal0 quickly brought her tongue back up Delta's stomach and chest and began to kiss him again.

Any lingering thoughts in Delta's mind of resisting Kal0 flew out the window with her little kissing exhibition. Delta sat up while Kal0 was still kissing him, her legs now wrapped around him. Delta broke the kiss and quickly took off Kal0's tight purple shirt, revealing her round breasts in a purple bra and tossed the shirt somewhere.

"Looks like somebody ready to get down to business huh?" Kal0 said, a little surprised Delta took off her shirt and tossed it in such a hasty fashion.

"Shut up." Delta growled and crashed his lips into Kal0's. He then pushed Kal0 down so they were on the opposite end of the couch and was on top and Kal0 was on the bottom. The two kissed continued intensely, the tongues battling as if they were at war with each other.

Kal0 had been wishing for this day, this moment for a long time. Now that dream had come to fruition and because of it, she started to get really hot and aroused. She got even more excited by the fact that Delta had become so aggressive with her after putting up so much resistance earlier. Kal0 never expected herself to be on the bottom but she enjoyed it even more then being in control. Delta's body and emotions gave off an aura of intensity yet his hands had a certain finesse to them and felt gentle all over Kal0's body. That's what stimulated her so much about being on the bottom, Delta felt strong yet so soothing.

Kal0 ran her hands through Delta's quills and began to kiss even more vigorously. Delta soon broke the kiss and started to kiss Kal0's neck with an ardor that would make Romeo and Juliet jealous. Kal0 let out a moan of pleasure and felt Delta's hands run down her back once again. Almost immediately, she heard a little pop and let out a small yelp as she knew exactly what it was.

"_When in the hell did he pop my bra off? I didn't even feel his hands messing with my bra. Man, for a guy with metal arms, he sure is good with his hands." _Kal0 thought, amazed at the speed Delta took her bra off without her even knowing. Her bra was still covering her breasts but it was now reduced to just a piece of loose cloth barely covering her chest.

Delta looked at Kal0 with a confident smirk on his face after she yelped, knowing he shocked her a bit with what he just did. "Hmm… I thought you were ready to get down to business Kal0?" He said mockingly.

"Humph. You just caught me off guard, that's all. Don't get ahead of yourself." She huffed.

"Oh, is that so?" Delta asked.

"Yea, that was just child's play. But now that I know you're really serious, I'll show you a little something that'll have you screaming my name before long." Kal0 said confidently.

"Well, then show me what you got baby." Delta whispered alluringly in her ear, causing Kal0's body temperature to jump a few degrees.

"Gladly." Kal0 whispered back before pulling Delta back into a passionate kiss, intent on fulfilling her carnal desires with him.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Well, sort of. And I know it seems like it, but the story is far from over, just to let you know. I kinda have the next chapter in my head but I want to spice it up a little so I want to hear you guys opinions. In what direction do you want to see the next chapter? Give me some ideas and I'll see what I can do. Peace! 


End file.
